The Demonic Angel
by Shattering Desire
Summary: ONE-SHOT! You are a brand-new Student from Ikebukuro, where you were nick-named the 'Demonic Angel'. Which was just plain STUPID, in your opinion. **Reader/OC-x-Hibari Kyouya** slight? crossover with DRRR!


**DEDICATION**: r3xxar1. [HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL. :D]

**NOTE**: Sorry if it seems rushed. I did the best I could... and sorry if it's too short for your tastes. But, I will most likely make a sequel for this. :D

* * *

**The Demonic Angel**  
_Hibari Kyouya One-Shot_

You cracked your neck as you watched in amusement as these hooligans thought they could take you on, just because you were a girl. _'Fucking sexist, much?'_

"Let's get this party started, bitches." You grinned cheerfully, though there was a hint of insanity in it and those thugs couldn't help but shiver with fear. You smirked inwardly, pleased at the sight of their fear.

You weren't nicknamed _**Demonic Angel**_ back at Ikebukuro for nothing. [1]

✕**Next Because I Suck At Fight Scenes**✕ 

"That was a waste of time…." You spoke with a hint of disappointment. _'I was kinda hoping this town had some good fighters~'_ You thought with a sigh, before shrugging it off and begun walking away from the fatigued group of thugs.

"Now.. to find someone who knows where _Takesushi_ is…" You mumbled to yourself, ignoring the perplexed look you got from a silver-haired boy that just walked around the corner.

_'What the fuck? Another fan-girl?'_ Gokudera Hayato thought with a deadpanned expression, before shaking his head and continued walking home. _'Baseball freak can handle this chick.'_ [2]

✕**Fast Forward**✕

It took at least thirty minutes to find someone who knew where _Takesushi_ was and it took another five minutes to get a them to tell you where it was located. In other words, you made the brunette walk you to _Takesushi_.

Grinning like a retard, you run into the shop and immediately tackling the youngest Takeshi in the shop in a hug. "YAMA-CHAN~."

The said male, Takeshi Yamamoto, stumbled forward a few times, before adjusting to the sudden weight, though still fully startled at the nick-name his cousin calls him by; but, he's happy when he confirms that it is his cousin on his back. "T-Tenshi-chan? When did you get into town?"

Nuzzling into the croak of his neck, your reply to his question was slightly muffled, but he could hear it just fine. "Just now, and without the help of Tuna-fish there, I wouldn't have been able to find this place."

"Tuna-fish?" Yamamoto blinked, before turning to see a fully confused Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Ah! Tsuna," He grinned, before bowing awkwardly (considering your still on his back). "Thanks for helping my cousin!"

"N.. no problem?" The young Vongola boss mumbled, even more confused than he did when Tenshi glomped his Rain Guardian. _'Yamamoto is related to her? The two of them are complete opposite!'_ He exclaimed in his mind, remembering the ominous aura that surrounded the girl when she carelessly asked (DEMANDED) that he take her to _Takesushi_.

She kinda reminded him of Hibari… only more laid-back.

✕**The Next Day**✕ 

"Good morning, Tuna-fish!" You exclaim, patting him on the back as you walk along side with your cousin.

"Good morning, Yamamoto, Tenshi-chan." Tsuna smiled, used to being called Tuna-fish.

"HOW DARE YOU DISREPECT THE TENTH?" You simply smiled at the silver-haired male, unfazed in the least. You were used to people screaming in your face. But….

"Say it, don't spray it." You stated, wiping your face with the sleeve of your cousin's extra uniform (that was too small for him.) This made both Tsuna and your cousin laughed at your response.

"Haha, nice one cuz!" Yamamoto patted your back, grinning his special smile at you. [3]

You grinned at the silverette's shocked slash stupefied expression as he sputtered. "Why, thank you Yama-chan~."

✕**Third Point of View**✕ 

It was a normal day for the Disciplinary Community, when something caught the attention of a certain group of Perfects. "Look! That's the bitch from yesterday!"

"WHAT?" Turning around as fast as lightening to look in the direction their friend was pointing at, and they choked on their own spit when they saw her walking with Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and No-Good Tsuna. Growling, the 'Leader' of this group of Perfects was hit with an idea and mentions his groupies to surround him.

He has a plan to get revenge….

✕**Back to You**✕

You sneezed, making people turn around and look at you from the sneer loudness, making you grin sheepishly at them as you scratched the back of your head. "Hehe, sorry~."

"Are you cold, Tenshi-chan?" Both Tsuna and Yama-chan questioned, glancing at each other with surprise, before look at you with both equally worried faces. [4]

You blink at them confused, before just shrugging it off with a warm smile. "Nah, I'm fine, I sneeze a lot because I'm well-known back at home." [5]

Doubtful, both your cousin and the young Vongola backed off just as the first bell rang, which made you jump in surprise at how loud it was, but you were confused why everyone was running towards the School building with scared faces. But, you quickly joined your smiling cousin in running.

You missed the smirks you got as you questioned your cousin what was going on.

✕**Fast Forward**✕

You have no idea how it happened, but you were glaring at the group holding your cousin hostage. The cowards. This is their idea of some kind of sick joke? To get back at you? They could've done something else that didn't involved your cousin **OR** his friends, and that would've fine.

But this was crossing the line.

"Let my cousin go, _**UNHARMED**_, and I'll forget this ever happened." You seethed, your usually friendly dark brown eyes had turned into a dark shade of maroon or black cherry was narrowed into a fierce glare that would've made your one best friend _Shizuo Heiwajima_ shit his bartender pants. And the certain red-eyed male that said blonde hated would've only been cautious.

But, these guys aren't him and they obviously didn't know what you're capable of as they simply shrugged your threat off. Fools. "You do anything to harm us, and your cousin here will be dead before you can reach me."

Helpless, Tsuna had tried to help your cousin, but received a serious injury in the process, making the two perfects holding onto Gokudera knock him out. "Y-Yamamoto..."

You were pretty angry when they beat Tsuna up to the point where he looks like kicked puppy. But, when the Perfect holding Tsuna down kicked him in the ribs for just _speaking_, you _**through**_ playing nice.

You let out a battle cry as you easily slipped through the hold of the Perfect holding onto you before slamming your right elbow into the said Perfects' face, smirking in satisfaction when you heard a loud crack.

Then, suddenly, you disappeared out of sight and the Perfects holding onto Gokudera and Tsuna were on the ground in five seconds, out cold.

Scared, the Perfect holding your cousin (who was smiling sadly), backed up; only to freeze when he felt something make contact with his back. _'S-Shit...'_

The Perfect arms went slack when he saw the Demon of Namimori glaring at him with distaste.

"I'll bite you to death."

With that, the ex-Perfect world went black.

✕**Back to You**✕

After punching the soon-to-be-ex-Perfect face in, you felt drained as you turned to check on your cousin to see him smiling sadly at you. "A-Are you alright, Yama-chan?" You questioned, before you suddenly felt sick and bended down to avoid anyone getting thrown up on.

After your little episode, you easily recognized the arms that wrapped around your waist and rub your back, making you smile before passing out from exhaustion.

"Thank... you..."

✕**Yamamoto & Hibari**✕

Sensing you passed out, the Leader of the Disciplinary Community frowned and narrowed his eyes towards the sheepish black-haired relative of the one who disrupted the peace of Namimori.

"Explain, herbivore."

Laughing nervously, Yamamoto glanced back towards his friends and saw they had the eyes that wants an explanation. "Haha, I guess I owe you guys that much, huh?"

And so, Yamamoto begun explaining from the start; how you were always had this strange illness that caused you to pain every time you ran or did anything that involved you to run; how you were one of the most feared fighters back in Ikebukuro, second to only to your best friends Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. [6]

"Those two demons?" Startled at the sound of his tutor, Tsunayoshi jumped, only to wince visibly at the pain he felt. "Ah~. You really are No-Good Tsuna."[7]

Sweatdropping, the tenth Vongola sighed and relaxed but slumping down onto the ground. "_Reborn._"

As Reborn and Tsuna began to argue, no one noticed that Hibari was leaving, but two people saw him glance towards you and smirk. [8]

"I'll bite you to death, omnivore."

* * *

This has gotta be the MOST LAMEST Hibari Kyouya One-Shot ever written! 8D

Sorry about that, Kohai~. I'll try to make the sequel better~.

But, HAPPY BIRTHDAY r3xxar1! Hope you have an awesome birthday~.  
[Oh, and happy birthday to you too, unknown brother. xD]

XXX

**[1]** Told ya that there's a slight Crossover with DURARARA!

**[2]** Um. Well, I made Gokudera a little OOC. xDD;

**[3]** Yes, a special smile. He thinks of you as an older sister, if anything. :3

**[4]** Their both surprised that they asked the same question at the same time. x3

**[5]** Your staying at your cousins house until further notice. :D

**[6]** Yes. Your best friends with both idiots. 8D */beaten by the said idiots.*

**[7]** Reborn commenting on how lame Tsuna was to have COMMON people beat him up, just like that.

**[8]** Reborn and Yamamoto~.


End file.
